


Running Game

by ashcrashed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, The College AU no one asked for, and a lot of shameless flirting, but also not really mild, but here we are, mechanic!Valkryie, quarterback!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcrashed/pseuds/ashcrashed
Summary: “You look bigger on television.”A busted bumper brings star quarterback Thor Odinson to Topaz's Auto and Towing, where he meets a beautiful mechanic with skillful hands and nothing but eyerolls for the town's Golden Boy. (AU college!Thorkryie)





	Running Game

**Author's Note:**

> Is this where I say it took me almost a year to finish this? Because it took me almost a year to finish this. Inspired by my desire to see Valkyrie as a mechanic and a jock Thor losing every bit of his cool over her (because really, who wouldn't?) Enjoy, drop a comment, all that good stuff.

**FALSE START**

In hindsight, Thor should have known something was up when Loki volunteered to get the pizza. In his defense, he’d been thoroughly distracted by a rather intense game of Uno and was about six beers past unbothered so once Loki pitched his generous suggestion, he simply tossed his keys to his younger brother and focused on the task at hand.

An hour and five additional beers later, he was outside gaping at his prized possession, looking as if it came out of the wrong side of a fight with several wily bowling balls. The painted black hood of his once gleaming truck sported three large dents, the front bumper bent at an odd angle and looked seconds away from falling off completely.

The comfortable buzz he’d been savoring only moments before gave way to a prickly sort of irritation that crept up the back of his neck and settled at the base of his skull, no doubt promising a headache in his future. Lips thinned into a firm frown when he advanced on his brother, who at least had the good sense to take a large step back.

“Really, it’s not as bad as it looks” Loki offered with a ghost of a smirk, obnoxious in its familiarity, as if it and the paltry explanation were enough, and Thor just barely resisted the urge to grab him by the scruff of his neck.

“Not as ba—just look at it!” Stepping closer, he pointed to the biggest dent which spanned most of the upper part of the hood. One headlight flickered pitifully, and Thor gave the truck’s side a gentle pat before fixing his brother with an accusing look. “Yeah, you’re paying for this. I mean it.”

Loki nodded, not wanting to make a big scene. Most of the party had already trickled out of the house, and he could hear the gasps and the one lone (and unnecessarily loud) ‘damn!’ from the onlookers. “Fine. This really isn’t a big deal.”

Buzz completely gone now, Thor snatched the keys from his still-smirking brother’s grasp and headed back to the party, grumbling under his breath much to the amusement of his friends now gathered on the lawn.

“Would this be a bad time to ask if he got the pizza?” Volstagg tossed out, earning him a chastising headshake from Sif. “What? I’m hungry.”

* * *

**FIRST DOWN**

Turns out, sober!Thor was even more annoyed with the whole incident. While he managed to get his truck to the local body shop a few days later, hearing that it would be out of commission for nearly two weeks took the wind out of his sails.

“There’s no way to get this fixed any sooner?” he asked, offering his best dazzling smile. The Odinson charm was known to work wonders but judging from the indifference coming from the beautiful woman on the other side of the counter, today didn’t seem to be his day.  

Wide dark eyes held a completely unimpressed expression as she shook her head. “Considering there’s other cars that need my attention and the parts needed to fix your ride have to be specially ordered I’m thinking no.”

Thor frowned. “Seriously? How am I supposed to get around?”

“Unless you have a mint condition front bumper or headlight for a 1976 Ford Bronco in your pocket, then yes, seriously. But I’m sure the Vikings’ star quarterback has plenty of options for snagging rides to campus. You’ll be alright.”

Despite his frustration, he had to smile at that, knowing she knew who he was, and he didn’t even have to name drop. Feeling slightly renewed, he leaned against the counter and flashed her a crooked grin that—he’d been assured countless times—was incredibly dashing. “So…you’ve heard of me?”

It didn’t seem right that such a look of boredom could be so alluring, but Thor had to hand it to her, she wasn’t budging a bit. “Yes, I watch SportsCenter like every other person in this town.” Those dark eyes gave him a once over, lingering on wide shoulders before her own muscular set lifted in a non-committal shrug. “You look bigger on television.”

He mumbled something about ‘regulation padding’, though he made a point to straighten up from the counter, and push his shoulders back, completely missing the ghost of a grin that graced full lips at his not-at-all-subtle reaction to her ribbing.

“Sign here, golden boy.” She pushed a clipboard across the counter and Thor barely glanced at the paperwork attached as he signed on the dotted line. So far, the only good thing to come out of this mess was that it was all on Loki’s dime.

He was sorely tempted to tell her to throw in an oil change and new tires for the hell of it but stopped at the thought of having to wait longer to get his Bronco back.

“We’ll call and let you know when the parts are in,” she told him, taking back the paper and giving it a cursory once-over.

Thor nodded. “Then I guess I’ll need your name…so I’ll know it’s you, when you call.” It wasn’t his smoothest line and he was sure he’d probably get another blank look for his troubles, but to his surprise he caught a glimpse of a wispy smile (it was paired with a pretty magnificent eyeroll, but even that was appealing).

“Brunnhilde.”

He beamed at that, knowing more than likely she probably played along to get him the hell away from her counter and out of the shop, but was grateful nonetheless.

“I look forward to hearing from you,” he replied, tucking his copy of the receipt in his back pocket, crooked grin still firmly in place.  “See you later, Brunnhilde.”

Perhaps the day hadn’t been a complete wash out after all.

* * *

**SECOND DOWN**

The casual visit to the shop three days later was, for the most part, unplanned. With football in the off-season Thor’s schedule was considerably lighter; the large gap of his early evening that would have been filled with sprint drills and studying his playbook was empty, leaving him with plenty of free time (nevermind the unfinished history paper he’d been avoiding for most of the week).

And so Thor found himself once again standing in the waiting area of Topaz’s Auto and Towing. He leaned against the front counter, attempting (hopefully) a casual air. It was empty and relatively quiet, save for music playing softly from docked speakers on a shelf above the counter.

He hadn’t noticed just how nice it was; black and silver furnishings gave the room a sleek look, with vibrant pops of colors along the walls and in the finishes adding warmth. A wide glass window along one wall offered a view inside the actual hub of the shop, tires stacked in long racks, cars in various states of repair and the necessary tools for the rebuilding.

There was plenty of noise coming from that side, a whirring sound he swore he could feel in his teeth and he supposed that had properly distracted him from noticing the door at the other end of the shop opening nor Brunnhilde who seemed to appear without warning behind the previously unoccupied counter.

“Can I help you?” she asked, curious stare shifting into amusement at the small (very small, practically miniscule) startled yelp from the large blond. “Oh. It’s you again.”

“Hi,” Thor replied, quickly recovering with a cough and a jovial grin. “I was uh, in the neighborhood and figured I’d drop in, see how it was going. With my truck, I mean.”

“Mmm. There’s been a delay on the delivery of the headlight, but aside from that, about the same. You came all the way here, just to ask that?”

“Well it was on the way. The coffee shop at the end of the block makes a really nice jasmine tea…do you like tea?”

A single brow arched in surprise. “Do _you_ like tea?”

“You know what, I really don’t.”

Thor didn’t know where _any_ of that had come from, but judging from her amused snort and the large grin that followed, his rambling had paid off.

“Are you always this bad at flirting?” she asked curiously.

“I’m pretty good at it, actually” Thor replied with an easy laugh, pushing a large hand through short, golden locks. He could feel the tips of his ears warming, no doubt tinged with red from his inability to be any kind of smooth with the beautiful woman in front of him, but thankfully the burden of embarrassment was one he never shouldered for too long. “Like right now would be the point where I’d ask if you’d wanna get a drink with me. But you know, in a really smooth way.”

Arms braced on the counter, Brunnhilde nodded at that. “I’m guessing some kind of swoonworthy grin comes with that offer?”

“Of course. Ties the whole thing together.”

The grin in question appeared rather easily, dashing with just the right amount of adorable, almost as if he’d practiced it (she was sure he did) but Brunnhilde had to admit it was effective, only highlighting just how well he was put together.

She imagined that ‘no’ wasn’t something Thor Odinson was used to hearing; it was a college town, and his position of captain and quarterback for the winning-est team in the hamlet’s history practically guaranteed him god-like status.  Still, it was something almost hilarious, watching him fumble in his flirtations, giving the younger man she’d only ever glimpsed on television some much needed depth.

“Too bad you’re off your game. Maybe we rain check it for when I’m not slammed at work and you aren’t so…distracted. I want the full effect. The best lines and all the smolder.  See what all the hype’s about.”

It was the nicest way he’d been rejected yet, but the promise of ‘maybe later’ in her words had him grinning yet again, this one a bit goofier than he’d like but he was noticing she kind of had that effect on him. “Drinks for another time, then. I’ll bring my A-game, you bring those eyerolls.”

“I never leave home without ‘em, Golden Boy. Get outta here and let me get my work done.”

“Yes ma’am.”

* * *

**THIRD DOWN**

The call came two days later. Not that Thor was counting (he kind of was). Ignoring the curious look from his roommate at the pretty spectacular dive he attempted while reaching for his phone, Thor instead focused on the call at hand and putting on his most convincing casual tone for the perfect opening line.

“Hey!” he greeted, perhaps a little too enthusiastically…but he could practically hear the smile in her voice when she replied.

“Hey. Your headlight’s in. Should only be a few more days til you’re all set.”

“That’s great,” he told her, genuinely pleased at the news.  “Pretty sure my friends are sick of me bribing them for rides.”

“Surprised they haven’t left you by the side of the road, really.”

“Promises of beer and the pleasure of my company is a great seller.”

Her chuckle was soft, sending a thrilling shiver racing down his spine. “I could use that right now.”

That got an eyebrow raise out of him, the look of surprise triggering a curious one in Heimdall who paused the movie they’d been in the middle of, dropping all pretense of not paying attention to the conversation that suddenly became more interesting than the hundredth rewatch of _Goodfellas_.

“What? Beer, or the pleasure of my company.”

“Both,” Brunnhilde replied. “I believe I’ve got a rain check to cash in, right?”

Thor punched a fist in the air but quickly paused the impromptu victory celebration lest the silence linger too long and shift into awkward territory. “Yes, yeah…definitely still a rain check out there.”

Blue eyes narrowed when they caught Heimdall’s headshake, hard to decipher if it was disapproval or amusement, but the furrowed brow that followed told him enough; ease up, play it cool. But for some reason, ‘cool’ seemed difficult around this particular girl.

And Thor supposed it was because she kept laughing at him, smooth husk of a sound that--though he would deny it profusely--made him just a little bit swoony.

“Then I’ll meet you at Pavlov’s. The pool hall on 8th?”

“I know the place, yeah. I'll see you soon.” The grin was still firmly in place even after he hung up, so much so that Heimdall’s brows were practically in his hairline as golden eyes studied the way Thor scrambled to his feet, mumbling something about a shower.

“For a meetup at the pool hall?” Heimdall questioned, barely containing his laugh when Thor turned to him, shrugging lightly in a poor attempt at playing it cool.

“Well at least change my shirt. I've been in this one all day--shut up!”

The sound of his best friend's deep laughter followed Thor upstairs.

* * *

**FOURTH DOWN**

Thursday nights at Pavlov’s were a mixed bag of college students; brave souls looking to start their weekend early, responsibilities be damned and the lucky ones who knew better than to sign up for Friday classes.The polished wood of the bar shone against the lights hanging above, giving off a dim but pleasant glow and the atmosphere of a dive bar without the actual grime and grit to it.

Thor shouldered his way through the groups milling about, clustered at the high-top tables, or standing near the bar, occasionally stopping to smile at a familiar face or high-five an eager fan. That, he usually did with gusto but tonight carried a faint flush to his cheeks, at the thought of the pretty mechanic seeing him so ‘on’.

Thankfully, the mini meet and greet didn’t last long, and he found her easily, towards the back where the pool tables were and judging from the look of annoyance gracing the features of a man clutching a pool cue, she was cleaning up.

It was fascinating to watch, her toned forearms flexing as she leaned over the table, a look of complete concentration in dark eyes when she lined up her cue and took a shot. The muted thunk of stick meeting ball and the unmistakable clink when balls smashed and rolled and landed in several pockets had him grinning, a reflex in seeing her own satisfied smile appear. It was slow, sexy, and unbelievably smug and Thor had to shake his head, watching her hold out her palm expectantly as her thoroughly trounced opponent begrudgingly parted with a stack of bills he’d pulled from his pocket.

And she was still sporting that same grin when she spotted him, chestnut eyes lighting up in such a way that gave Thor a thrill, the hot and cold of it racing down his spine, the shiver giving way to a warm pooling sensation in his gut that propelled his feet forward, eager to greet her properly.

“So you fix cars and hustle college kids out of their refund check money,” he joked by way of greeting, easy grin tugging at his lips as he leaned against the pool table. “Any other hidden talents?”

If the flirtatious tone was lost on her, the look he added certainly was not, the lingering gaze drifting to her lips, watching as they parted in a slight twist that could only mean he was sure to find an eyeroll meeting him once he’d glanced up. Sure enough, there it was, and Thor was fast realizing just how much he enjoyed coaxing that reaction from her.

For her part, Brunnhilde seemed to enjoy it almost as much as he did, mostly judging from the way she hadn’t exactly called him out on it. Instead, she simply returned his look with a bold one of her own, eyes flickering from the broad line of his shoulders and the stretch of the fitted navy Henley across his muscled chest and back up to meet blue eyes before replying with a breezy “Maybe you’ll find out later. Do you play?”   
  
It took him a minute to sort out the ‘play’ in question, but he recovered with a shrug. “Never really tried. More of a bowling guy, myself.” He grinned at her snort of laughter. “But you could show me a few tricks. I’m a fast learner. I pick up a new skill and you get to boss me around. Everybody wins.”   
  
Brunnhilde considered the idea and to his delight, nodded almost immediately. “Fine. Besides, I’d almost feel a little bad taking a newbie’s money like that.”   
  
“I do appreciate that, I kind of like keeping my cash and dignity.”   
  
“Who said anything about keeping your dignity?” she teased, that sensual grin from before returning as she gathered the billiard balls from the pockets and placed them into the triangle rack. “I can’t take it too easy on you.”   
  
It was fascinating, watching her work. Brows furrowed in concentration, tapping the cue stick against the ground while she calculated her opening move. The top half of her hair was braided into a top bun, with the rest of her dark curls falling past her shoulders and she brushed them to one side while leaning over the table, a look of determination when she lined up and took her first shot. And while Thor had no idea what the hell just happened in terms of rules, apparently it was a good result, judging from her satisfied smile once she’d turned and faced him.   
  
And maybe he had to pretend he hadn’t been staring at her ass, the generous curve of it looking fine in fitted jeans and pretty damn distracting, far as distractions went.

Though from  the amused lift of her lips when their eyes met, she seemed to know exactly where his eyes had been. “Get over here.”

Shifting into the right stance proved far more complicated and Thor chalked it up to being a newbie, but with Brunnhilde’s hands guiding his hips, and her fingers, strong and skillful ghosting over his to correct his grip on the cue, it wasn’t hard to pick up. Even with the warm press of her curves, slender but strong against his own muscled frame and he tamped down on the urge to be cocky when her touch lingered a little too long on his bicep.

“Very nice,” Brunnhilde proclaimed, bold gaze perusing the way he leaned over the table, arm extended, grip equal parts loose and firm exactly how she instructed. She pressed a palm to the wood-edge of the pool table and leaned in, watching Thor line up the perfect shot to sink his target. “It’s an easy one, Golden Boy. Go ahead and take it.”

Thor’s laugh was a low rumble but he obliged; after all, her pushy brand of advice hadn’t let him down thus far and he watched as the cue ball rolled smoothly across the table, knocking soundly into the intended target and he couldn’t resist a fist pump when the solid sank into the pocket.

“Don’t get too cocky, that’s just the first shot.” Still, she found it endearing, gaze following the line of broad shoulders when he shifted upwards, smiling brightly.

“Yes, but I’m a fast learner, remember? And very, very competitive.”

“I was banking on that, actually.” Brunnhilde swiped at the cue stick. “Like I said, I won’t take your money, but I get the feeling you’re going to owe me so many drinks…”

***

Turns out, she might’ve had a point. And at least four beers on him...though by the last game, Thor was happy to fork over the spoils of her victory. Beginner’s luck had only taken him so far but aside from the respectable effort it was simply nice to be in her presence.

Eventually, they made their way from the tables to the bar, perched on comfy leather stools as they swapped stories between easy banter and rounds of domestic drafts.

“So how did you become a mechanic?”

Brunnhilde pushed her empty glass towards the passing bartender and reached for one of the fresh drafts. “Topaz is an old family friend, and offered me the job three years ago. I’d just graduated college and was feeling a little like ‘what now’. It was a good opportunity and I’ve always been good with cars. Gives me a chance to do things I like, while I find what I love.”

The honest answer was refreshing, and he nodded in understanding. “I can see that you know your stuff. Anything more than a flat tire or oil change and I’m pretty lost.”

“Lucky for you, you got the best mechanic in town working on your ride.”

Thor grinned at the hair flip that followed her bold (though, from what he could tell so far, accurate) declaration. “My hero. So what else do you do?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said you were doing ‘things’ you like, figured there’d be more than one.”

A smile tugged at her lips, pleased at his keen yet casual observation. “Well I used to be a derby girl.”

Whatever he’d been expecting, that certainly wasn’t it but he was definitely curious, eyes bright when he asked, “Wait, like roller derby? You were on a team and everything? Really?”

“Why, is that so hard to believe?”

Thor shook his head and hid what was sure to be a very unsightly giggle behind a large sip of beer. “It’s not, actually. Beautiful mechanic by day, badass skater by night. Makes sense.”

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes, though Thor didn’t miss the slight smile even as she dipped her head. “I was the best damn jammer for the Valkyries, thank you. It was fun, but hell on the knees, so I retired my skates.”

“Did you have a...whatits...a nickname?”

“Mhm,” she replied, gulping down the last dregs of her beer. “Doomhilde...stop laughing!” Though she joined in with him, swatting his bicep for good measure, though she made no move to shift back, fingers idly grazing hard muscle as dark eyes peered up at him.

“A noble name for a derby champion,” Thor assured her, the sincerity apparent even in the midst of his amusement.

“What about you? Any skills or hobbies that I wouldn’t be able to read about in some ESPN profile?”

He tapped his chin, pretending to mull over her question before moving closer to whisper in a conspiratorial tone, “I am a very accomplished recorder player.”

Brunnhilde gave a loud snort at that, leaning in as she worked to collect herself, even as her shoulders shook with mirth. “I absolutely hate you.”

“It’s true!” he promised, deep chuckle joining her spirited laughter. “I’ve been told my rendition of ‘Hot Cross Buns’ is very, very moving.”

“So Hot Cross Buns is the real passion and you’re just passing the time with football?”

Thor shook his head. “Nope. Both are just things I happen to be really good at, and like doing. I’ve always been loved building things. Reasons why I’m studying architecture.”

Her laughter had settled but her smile remained, growing slightly wider at Thor’s small reveal. “I wouldn’t have guessed that. Then again, you’ve got good hands.” She reached for one then, smaller fingers threading through his larger ones and Thor silently savored the feel of her skin against his, surprisingly soft but he could tell her grip was firm.

“So do you,” he replied, noting the deeper, dazed tone of his voice as he was seemingly occupied with watching his thumb draw lazy circles in the silky skin of her wrist. The mood had shifted slightly, and he felt that low flutter of excitement from before, when her strong frame had been pressed to his, her hands guiding his own pair over the pool cue to correct his grip.

He’d been concentrating on lining up his shot then, attention divided between billiard balls and the spirit of competition but there was nothing to distract him now...nothing but her, of course. It seemed the natural progression of their evening, everything leading up to the point where banter and flirting would build into something more, something he’d quietly hoped for every since his promise at the shop to bring his A+ charm.

Thor gave a small grunt when he felt himself being tugged closer, part surprise but mostly impressed at Brunnhilde’s boldness, lips lifting into a slow smile as her own plump pair hovered inches away from his, letting him feel her words, letting them lightly brush against him when she spoke next.

“You should let me show you how good my hands are, then.”

“That’s my line,” he shot back smoothly, punctuating the sass with a gentle peck to the corner of her mouth, as his thumb still continued to stroke her skin because he knew it felt good, judging from the small catch of breath he could just make out when she turned ever so slightly.

Her free hand settled at the nape of his neck, keeping him in place though he had zero intention of moving until she was ready. Her thumb grazed his cheek and wide dark eyes gazed up at him. The sounds of the bar and chatter of patrons seemingly faded into the background but Thor gave none of it a second thought as Brunnhilde’s lips met his in a heated kiss.

It was a slow glide of exploration, mixed with the thrill of kissing someone new, who was damn good at it and he returned her determination with a skillful eagerness of his own, nipping at her bottom lip in a practiced move that made her tighten the grip on the back of his neck just as her tongue traced the smooth curve of his top lip. The rumbled groan that slipped out surprised them both and Brunnhilde ate it up with quiet laughter and a smile. “Think I found something you like,” she teased, the husk of her singsong tone washing over him and Thor couldn’t help his grin.

They parted briefly, enough so that his gaze caught hers, greedy as it was, and he smiled wider as the background noise around them came into focus. “We should get out of here. I’d like to do some exploring of my own.”

Brunnhilde pretended to mull it over, just to make him sweat a little (it was good for him, since she was sure this particular part came so easy to him), letting her fingers dance along his jawline before gripping his chin and bringing him in for a gentle peck. “Your place or mine, Golden Boy?”

* * *

**TOUCHDOWN**

As usual, he'd forgotten to close the blinds the night before, and the sun streamed in, seemingly brighter than usual, hitting him smack dab in the face and Thor groaned at the cheery intrusiveness of it all.

Eyes opened to narrow slits, he made to throw an arm over his face as a shield but found it impossible, as both were occupied, tightly curled around a still slumbering Brunnhilde.

Memories of the previous night pushed through his sleep-addled brain and a slow smile brighter than sunshine stretched his lips and he pressed them to her forehead, a deep chuckle rumbling in his chest at the cute scrunch of her nose and the almost petulant whine that followed before she snuggled closer.

Despite the soreness he was feeling in his thighs, he welcomed the one Brunnhilde tossed over his hips; deft fingers gripped and stroked at the smooth expanse of brown skin, sliding around to settle a palm against the round curve of her ass.

“Hands…” she mumbled, face buried in his chest and Thor couldn’t tell if it was a demand or warning so he simply replied with a squeeze and was rewarded with a sharp nip of her teeth to his unsuspecting pec, letting out a small (miniscule, really) yelp. “Serves you right,” came the response from the beauty at his side and he scowled because even though her eyes were still closed Thor had a feeling she knew exactly the look he was giving her.

“Not that I’m complaining, but you’re the one using me as a human body pillow. My hands have to go somewhere…” He emphasized his point with a well-timed swat and despite the ache in his lower half, he managed a quick flip of their positions, rolling over so that she was pinned under his considerable bulk.

Sleepy chestnut eyes opened, soft lips twisted in a scowl that faded as soon as his mouth met hers. The kiss was achingly slow; intoxicating, honeyed presses that allowed them to savor every bit, bringing forth more of those nighttime flashbacks when frenzied meetings of mouths tasted like beer and laughter. Fumbling in the dark and grabbing at clothes they shed hastily, too caught up in getting naked to be bothered about where pants landed, not when there was hips to grip and bodies to explore.

Thor gave a small grunt as lithe fingers found their way to his hair, smoothing through cropped blond locks to settle at the base of his neck, curling in a way he realized he really, really liked. Especially paired with that little noise of hers that would slip out, a breathy sigh that made him want to chase it with those shaky moans he coaxed out of her from the night before, somewhere between the second and third round.

With a final, lingering peck, Brunnhilde broke the kiss, a laugh lighting up her features at the very visible pout on Thor’s, his bottom lip poking out in a way that made her want to bite it. “Relax, Golden Boy. I’m down for another. But someone _did_ promise me breakfast last night, and I’m gonna need my energy.”

“I can’t be held responsible for promises made in the throes of passion.”

Brunnhilde snorted at that, smile lingering as she asked “Is your dirty talk normally centered around breakfast?”

Attempting a casual shrug, Thor dipped lower, letting his nose drift along her collarbone before following it up with a trail of kisses that reached all the way to the shell of her ear. “Getting breakfast, letting _you_ be my breakfast...what’s the difference?”

That earned him one of those little gasps and he felt her hips shift just as he let his own drop, resting in the warmth at her center just as her legs wrapped around his waist..

“That’s cute QB, but you’re making me real food.” Her fingers gave a sharp tug to his hair and he responded with a low groan and a slow rock of his hips into hers.

“Yes ma’am.” He returned to her lips, letting his kisses linger because it was early and he had no particular plans beyond the current happenings in his bed...and breakfast. But he was happy to keep them both distracted, one hand steady on her hip and the other pushing under the t-shirt she’d badgered him for last night (he had to admit, she looked damn good wearing his clothes) and settled at her ribcage, thumb brushing the sensitive swell of her breast.

Brunnhilde shifted in response to his touch, pushing up into his hips rhythm faltering to a more deliberate thrust, wrenching a low groan from him and Thor’s grip fell from her hip to clutch at her thigh, hiking it higher on his waist as he took advantage of the slight change in angle, switching it up with a relentless grind.

“Oh…yes...” The stutter in her gasp was audible and Thor was glad for the boxer briefs he was still wearing, offering a delicious bit of friction with each brush of his growing bulge to her center. He could feel just how affected she was, the warmth at her center and if he pushed a hand between them he’d be sure to find her wet and aching for him.

It was easy then, for his mind to drift further into memories of last night. The greedy way she pulsed around him, first his fingers and then his tongue when his mouth, eager to sate his curiosity kissed a path from breast to inner thigh, nibbling and teasing until she gripped his hair and practically dragged him right where she wanted, and he was rewarded with her sweet taste and sweeter sounds, throaty demands that swiftly builded into raspy moans that mixed with his own hums of pleasure.

“Brunn--” he rumbled, palming at her breast while his kisses grew insistent, encouraged by her soft sounds and the not-at-all-gentle way she gripped the back of his neck, keeping him right where she wanted, and Thor was happy to oblige, indulging her with the slow grind and teasing swipes of his thumb to her nipple.

So caught up in his scheme of complete distraction, Thor hadn’t realized she’d taken the reins completely until he was flat on his back, gaping up at gloating Brunnhilde. She’d pinned him easily, hands splayed on his chest and Thor was finding it very hard to think with her ass fitted so nicely in his lap.

“Nice try,” she teased, and he was pleased to hear the slight tremor in her voice beneath the bossy tone. “But you’re still making me breakfast.” To emphasize her point, she bounced lightly, pushing and grinding her bare heat against him and Thor swore softly, knowing he was thisclose to giving her anything she wanted if she kept that up.

“Alright, alright. You win.”

* * *

**OVERTIME**

“You look familiar.”

It was the second time Loki had made the statement to Brunnhilde, and like before, he was rewarded with a pointed look from his older brother that he ignored. For her part, Brunnhilde simply shrugged, far too focused on tackling the small breakfast spread that Thor, true to his word, had managed to put together.

And maybe she enjoyed watching him flip pancakes, clad only in fitted grey sweatpants and humming tunelessly to what suspiciously sounded like…”Hot Stuff”. She full on laughed when he dodged the grease popping up from the frying bacon, his broad chest deliciously bare and while the muscles were nice to look at, it was probably impractical for kitchen duty.

“Who knew I’d be getting breakfast and a show,” she teased, mouth watering at the sight of the short stack of blueberry pancakes and the blond beefcake balancing the plate and a cup of coffee in each hand, placing both in front of her before dropping a kiss to the curve of her neck.

“I’m a full service hookup,” he replied cheekily, grabbing his own breakfast and joining her at the table. They’d been enjoying their meal and the light conversation when Loki stumbled in, bleary-eyed, grumbling about the sun and dumping the rest of the brewed coffee into a large mug with sugar as he plopped into a chair.

He’d mumbled a response to Thor’s cheery hello, swiped at his brother’s bacon, and then turned his attention to the guest, sharp gaze taking in her too-large Vikings Athletics t-shirt and Thor’s own state of half-dressed and blue eyes narrowed.

“You don’t seem like the usual groupie.”

“Oh really,” Brunnhilde replied, amusement coloring her tone, and curious brown eyes traveled to Thor, who coughed loudly, wheezing something about ‘bacon going down the wrong tube’ and she shook her head. “What’s the usual groupie like?”

Loki gave a heaving, tragic sigh, far more dramatic than anyone needed to be at that hour. “No idea, they never make it to the breakfast part. Usually it’s just an Uber when the sun rises and a promise to call before he’s tossing their shoes out behind them. He’s a gentleman, my brother.”

“Don’t you have a writing staff to terrorize?” Thor grumbled. His glare softened at the sound of Brunnhilde’s laughter, loud and lilting, and he paid no mind to Loki’s volleying gaze between them or the huff that followed.

“I don’t have to be at the paper until noon but I’ll gladly leave now and spare myself having to see you getting starry-eyed. That’s all I need, you bursting into song and calling forth some woodland creatures. Put me off my breakfast.”

Brunnhilde shook her head, taking note of the way Thor rolled his eyes at his brother’s teasing, but his smile only widened when he met her gaze, and it was easy for her to return, even as she tossed out a careless “Bye Luke” in Loki’s direction.

“It’s Loki,” he returned, and grabbed his mug and the rest of Thor’s bacon as he got to his feet.

“Hmm, sure. I’ll remember that for the invoice. Thor did mention his brother was footing the bill for his Bronco.”

A light bulb went off and searching blue eyes widened with understanding. “The _mechanic_. I take it back. You’re definitely his type.” And with that, he sauntered off.

Chuckling, Brunnhilde pushed her plate towards Thor, offering him a slice of bacon which he happily accepted. “What did he mean by that?” she asked.

“No idea. He's always on something about something or another. I begged my parents for a sister.” There went that broad grin again, the one that brought a swirling heat to the pit of her stomach and Brunnhilde rolled her eyes, albeit a good-natured eye roll.

“Thank you, for breakfast.”

“You’re welcome. It is my fault you were so hungry, after all, ” he replied smoothly, blue eyes boldly assessing her before he spoke again.  If you’d like, I’m more than willing to help you work up an appetite again.”

“Oh really…?” Sliding from her chair, Brunnhilde settled in his lap, legs straddling muscled thighs and her palms pressed to his chest. “Well, I don’t have to be at the shop until later, so I’ve got plenty of time....”

Deft fingers threaded through dark curls as Thor guided her closer, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss, tasting of syrup and he indulged, nibbling at her bottom lip and eagerly returning her moans with rumbling ones of his own, his grip tightening in her hair when her hips gave a hard roll against him.

He shivered at the sound of his name leaving her lips, hanging on a breathy moan, nose gently brushing hers when she eventually parted, chest heaving and--he was very proud to see--a dazed look in her dark gaze as she licked her lips.

“Well, it’s no ‘Hot Cross Buns’ on a recorder, but still, a solid skill.”

Thor laughed, the feel of it racing down her spine in a warm shiver when their lips met once more. “I still got the recorder upstairs somewhere, just sayin’.”

That sunshine grin was back and Brunnhilde found herself leaning in when his hand untangled from her curls to cup her face, thumb brushing the apples of her cheeks and she flashed him a teasing smile of her own.

“Next time. Right now, I’ve got other plans for you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me grumbling about shit on my [blog](http:/nerd4music.tumblr.com).


End file.
